


Call me Maximus

by Drkaihusky



Series: Maximus Caulfield against the world [1]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Kate does a Cupid, Max the dork, Victoria is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Max is through with Victoria's shit. Graduation is near and enough is enough. She decided to put an end to Miss Chase's nonsense.Or... That was the idea...





	Call me Maximus

When Jefferson got arrested, things a Blackwell pretty much returned to normal. Including Queen Bitch. Max rolled her eyes. What was Victoria even trying to achieve? So, Max decided to do something. Victoria was always pestering her with unexpected pictures. Time for Max to repay the favor. She went hunting for a good shot. A picture of Victoria resting against a tree in the sunlight. A picture of Victoria genuinely smiling. Victoria dozing off in Physics... Victoria feeding some doves. Max went through all the sneaky photographs she took of the girl all week. The pictures were beautiful. Victoria chase was quite the goodlooking when it came to being photographed. And she had no idea. Max studied her face... Maybe she could take a picture up close sometime... But this was Victoria Chase... That girl was a tru Hydra, right? 

 

Kate frowned when she spotted the pictures.

'Why do you have photographs of Victoria on your...'

Max flushed red.

'I don't know! I wanted to get back at her but they turned out great end now I don't know what to do with them!'

Kate snorted at the hopeless look Max pulled.

'You should give them to her.'

Kate was such a funny girl. Like Max would actually do that. That would be social suicide. But Max didn't know Kate sneaked one and shoved them under Victoria's door at night.

 

Max woke up. 

'Caulfield! Wake your lazy retro-ass up!'

Max groaned. Why the fuck was Victoria in her room?

'Did you take this?'

Victoria waved a polaroid picture im front if her sleepy face.

'Victoria, do you have any idea what time it is? Hipsters need sleep like anyone else.'

'Watch it, or I'll make sure you won't get any sleep for the rest of the year!'

Max was suddenly wide awake and blushing.

'Wait, what?'

Victoria, not catching up on what she could have implied, pushed the picture in Max' face. It was a picture of Victoria napping in the sun.

'Yeah I took this, but how did you...'

Victoria just stared.

'S-so you did take this...'

Victoria left her room.

'What the hell even- Kate...' Max facepalmed.

The next night, Victoria entered her room again. Max stared. Victoria just got herself underneath the covers of the bed.

'You do know you got your own bed, right?'

'Shut up and join me.'

They spooned that night.

 

Max woke up. Victoria was gone, but on her nightstand laid a polaroid picture. Max took it and blushed. Victoria had snapped it of them while nuzzling into Max. 

This meant war!

 

They sneaked pictures of eachother for the rest of the week. They hung out together and slept cuddled up together. Until Max has had enough. She pins the taller girl down. Victoria looking up at her with that deer-like expression was just... Max kissed her. And Victoria kissed back.


End file.
